


Hello darkness, my old friend (with benefits)

by razorcrest



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, True Love, please don’t take me seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorcrest/pseuds/razorcrest
Summary: Like many things, it all started with “Hello there.”
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Hello darkness, my old friend (with benefits)

“Hello there.”

“General Kenobi. You DTF?”

And then they had sex and it was great because Grievous has the perfect number of hands to tweak Obi-wan’s nipples, jack him off, and finger him. 

All the droids clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
